Airflow caused by the rotation of disks in a hard disk drive (HDD) causes turbulence which can deleteriously affect the read/write function of the HDD. Conventional technology attempts to limit the velocity of the airflow within the HDD, especially in the region of the read/write head, by placing aerodynamic parts (e.g., diverters, spoilers, damper plates, etc.) in close proximity and/or in between to the disks. However, there must always be a clearance between the aerodynamic part and the disks, because the disks will fail if any part within the HDD physically contacts the disks. Moreover, passive clearances often occupy as much as 50% of the disk/disk clearance or the disk/cover and disk/base casting clearance.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.